


Harland

by Evanscent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanscent/pseuds/Evanscent
Summary: Someone once asked me what the most exciting thing I’d ever done sexually, and I’m always brought back to my junior year of college when I came home to meet him mother’s boyfriend for the first time. That summer and the choices I made and the choices made for me… were by far, the most daring things I’ve ever done. It didn’t help that I had helped my mother’s own boyfriend cheat on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend had asked for something in the realm of taboo. This is as taboo as I get - which is so mild, it barely even scratches taboo... Tch.

Someone once asked me what the most exciting thing I’d ever done sexually, and I’m always brought back to my junior year of college when I came home to meet him mother’s boyfriend for the first time. That summer and the choices I made and the choices made for me… were by far, the most daring things I’ve ever done. It didn’t help that I had helped my mother’s own boyfriend cheat on her.

My junior year of college I came home to see my mother for summer vacation. She had met a man named Harland early in the semester and had just bought a new home with an awesome swimming pool in the back yard. He’d bought her a new car, a designer dog, and diamonds to fling around on her fingers and neck.

I couldn’t complain. Harland was nice enough. I inherited my mom’s Jeep Grand Cherokee, that was totally better than the car I had, which was none! And my mom didn’t pester me to get a summer job. All my friends had summer jobs, though, so I ended up with a lot of free time.

Even though Harland seemed to make plenty of money and didn’t mind sharing it with mom, she was always at work. She was up before the sun and came back home sometimes after it was dark. She often worked on the weekends and even traveled. I never asked mom what her job was exactly. I know she works for the DA downtown and spends more time in the courtroom and the spa more than she spends at home.

Turns out Harland had a lot of free time too. He worked in the home office on some internet website’s safety. He explained that it had something to do with a white hat. He worked out all the time and practically lived at the pool. He was kinda funny and didn’t seem too interested in taking on a father role with me, which was good since I had a dad – dad just lived in Italy with his famous ballet dancer girlfriend. He didn’t seem to care how late I stayed out or where I was going as long as I didn’t do anything stupid like drive drunk. The thing was… Harland was only four years older than me.

I had turned twenty one a few weeks ago. Harland was twenty five. It sometimes made things a little awkward. At dinner time, we got the same jokes and understood technology in a way that made my mom feel like she was part of the Stone Age. We ended up spending time together because we were the only ones in the house and ran into each other a lot. We ate pizza and watched movies, played Rock Band and sometimes made dinner together. He kinda became a friend.

But I remember when I walked in on him showering like it was yesterday. I was looking for my mom’s curling iron and didn’t bother to knock. I don’t know if he noticed me, but I certainly saw him. Standing in the glass shower, only a slight mist of condensation was between his naked body and my eager eyes. He was tanned a warm olive color down to his waist with a slightly lighter patch covering his ass to about his knees – a swim trunk’s tan. I could see his muscles in his back bunch as he rubbed his hands over himself, over his chest and abs. His eyes were closed, head lifted into the water of the shower. His arms lifted and I suddenly noticed how broad his shoulders were as his arms folded behind his head. His body turned, his groin suddenly coming into direct view. 

My mouth fell open as I stared at my mom’s boyfriend completely naked. He had one hell of a cock and I got excited just staring at it. He must have been working on himself earlier because he was thick and hard as any man I’d ever seen. One hand smoothed down his chest to grip his cock and rub up and down its length slowly. His mouth opened and I heard a faint sigh that sent thrills down my spine.

I popped back out, hoping as much as I could that he didn’t notice me. I lounged in the kitchen, waiting for him to make his way downstairs to the TV in the living room before dashing back up and getting the lost curling iron. I hoped I didn’t have to face him tonight because I don’t think I could without blushing from head to toe! I got lucky and was able to dash out to a friend’s house and shouted my goodbyes to him.

A couple weekends later Harland told me my mom would be out of town for the weekend and he wanted to throw a party. He agreed to let me invite some of my friends so I wouldn’t tell mom. I let him know that I wouldn’t have told anyway, but it was great to have some friends over for a pool party.

That night my friends and I were sitting around the pool, sipping our drinks and talking about boys. I had broken up with my boyfriend last semester for being a total douche bag cheater after I caught him getting head at the ZTA party he thought I couldn’t go to. We were pointing out the hot boys in the crowd and making up reasons to talk to them when my friend commented on Harland without knowing it.

“Oh my god. Look at his chest! He looks so hot.”

“Which one?”

“The guy at the grill! Holding the Bud! Don’t look, he’s waving at us!” She squealed delightedly, thinking a hot, available guy was flirting with her.

I waved back, a cheesy grin on my face, feeling very awkward at that moment, “Amber. That’s Harland. You know. Mom’s boyfriend.”

“Oh. My. God!” my friends giggled and gasped, “Isn’t he like, your age? And isn’t he like, rich?”

“He’s twenty five and I guess he’s rich. We haven’t gone to Hawaii or anything yet,” I shrugged, keeping my eyes downcast as I tried to keep the image of him naked out of my head. My cheeks were flushing and I couldn’t stop it.

“Kelly? Oh, shit, Kelly?! What did you DO!?” Amber knew me too well. My blush burned through my ears and down my chest. “You have to tell us!”

I told them. I told them all the details. How I’d seen him naked. How I’d watched him turn and give me a full view of him. How I watched him stroke that huge cock before I dashed away. They squealed with delight, bobbing their heads and covering their mouths. “It was an accident! I totally won’t do it again.”

And then Amber said something that made me think, “Why the hell wouldn’t you want to do it again? He’s fine, your age, and fuckable. I’d do it as often as I could.”

I tuned out of the conversation then, thinking silently to myself about Amber’s crude statement. Why wouldn’t I want him? He’s closer to my age than my mom’s. He’s hot. He’s got plenty of free time. Maybe. Maybe I’ll see what he thinks.

We cleaned up the party and called it easy the next day by doing nothing. Harland lay out at the pool, headphones on, arms behind his head and his toes waggling to the music. I decided to put on my smallest bikini and see if maybe I could get a reaction out of him.

I started off by asking him to oil me up. He’s put sunscreen on my back before, but I’d never untied my suit for him to rub it in. He didn’t seem to notice while I held the cups of my bikini on and he rubbed over my back. I sighed softly for him, leaning into his hands just a touch. I thought I felt him pause.

“All right. Think I got it all.” He clapped his hands together and rubbed in the rest of the sunscreen on his arms.

“Tie me back up?” I batted my eyes at him.

“Uh, sure.” His fingers were a bit clumsy, but he tied my suit back up.

“Thanks.” I stood back up, stretching a bit, “Mmm. Party was fun last night. It was a good idea.” I bent over next to him to drop my sunglasses on the table. I made sure I gave him the best view of my ass I could. I rubbed sunscreen over my legs, taking my sweet time. I moved up my body, making sure to rub all the cream in nice and slow.

“Uh. Yeah, it was fun.”

I pushed the chair all the way and lay down on my back. I lifted one leg, rubbing my foot over my shin slowly. “My friends thought you were cute. They thought you were someone else.”

“Uh-huh,” he said. “I thought Amber was cute. But that Sonia. Sonia, right? Yeah, she’s hot.”

“Are you using me to find young, unsuspecting women to prey upon?” I laughed, playfully slapping his arm. “Just how many women does it take?”

He turned his head and smiled at me, his face warm from the sun. He gave a laugh and turned back, ignoring the question.

I smiled and closed my eyes, relaxing into the chair and the sun. “I could always invite them back another time,” I offered sarcastically.

“Maybe another time, huh? We’ll see.”

The time at the pool passed by easily enough. We chatted every now and again. The sun was getting ready to pass by the palms when he got up. “Pizza?”

“Sure,” I shrugged.

“I’ll order. Let me know when it’s here.” He got up, picked up his towel and disappeared into the house.

I got a very bad idea. I walked back into the house as quietly as I could. I made my way up the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise. I eased the master bedroom door open and pressed my ear to the bathroom door. He was in the shower. I could hear the water splashing. I kneeled down and pressed my face to the crack between the double doors to the master bath. I could just make out his body in the shower.

I watched, my mouth open, as Harland rinsed off and soaped up. He pressed his back into the tile and leaned over a bit. He was groaning. His head lifted, eyes closed, lips moving as he moaned. I couldn’t hear what he was saying over the water. But I watched, totally entranced, as he stroked one hand up and down his length. He began to move faster, his hips pumping his cock into his hand. His mouth moved some more, lips curling into an “o.” He moved faster and faster, his body moving rhythmically as he jerked himself off. I heard his sigh and watched his body twitch as he came. He rested back against the wall and I climbed back out of the room.

Pizza arrived, Hulu was on, and I attempted not to stare at his crotch as best as I could. I wanted to move forward so badly. My mouth watered at the idea of sucking down that hard length. But how was I going to do it? I licked my fingers clean, groaning exaggeratedly and decided to stretch out on the sofa. I flopped a pillow down against his lap and rested my head down. “You’re my headrest!” I announced somewhat lamely. Harland looked at me, shrugged, and rolled his arms along the back of the sofa.

I waited, barely watching the show, for at least a few minutes before shifting positions. I moved the pillow a couple of times and even by body a couple of times, pretending I couldn’t get comfortable. Finally, I tossed the pillow aside and lay my head down on his lap. His workout shorts were soft and he smelled clean. I didn’t dare glance up at him, but he didn’t move so I didn’t either. Before our show was over, his hand had slid down from the back of the sofa and rested on my back. It could have been so innocent and even an accident. Then his hands curled slowly, fingernails scraping ever so slightly along my back. My t-shirt slowly moved up. My skin broke out in goosebumps of excitement and nervousness.

Our next show had begun and I was getting bolder. I pretended to scratch my nose, my cheek rubbing directly over his crotch. I thought I heard him gasp and felt his body jerk just a bit. His hand had moved up my shirt enough that his nails scratched ever so gently along my bare back. I gave him a quiet croon and stretched out on the sofa, my face pressing into his crotch. I kept my eyes shut. I didn’t dare try to look at him! His other hand came down. I felt it as he pushed my hair back behind my ear. He wasn’t stopping me at all. He was petting me!

And there we stayed, watching another show. My face would occasionally find a reason to press into his groin and he’d continue to pet my hair and my back. My heart thudded so loudly as I thought about my next move. I was convinced he could hear it beating it was so loud! I turned my head enough that my mouth dragged up the groin of his workout shorts. I hummed lowly, my lips puckering as a planted a kiss right on the slight lump of where his cock was.

He totally moaned, his hand curling in my hair, his hips rising off the sofa. I was thrilled! “Kelly…” he whispered, urging me on gently with his hand. “You’re about to get me so excited that I won’t be able to stop, girl.” His cock was swelling and it was becoming very obvious in his loose fitting shorts. 

Emboldened, I loosened my jaw and dragged my tongue down his growing length. “Stop…? You haven’t done anything to stop yet.”

“Fuck. You’re serious?” His hips rose again, his hand now fisting in my hair, tugging me to look up at him.

I gave him a smile as my hands tugged down on the waistband of his shorts. He picked up his hips enough that I slid them underneath his ass enough to bare his cock. My hands smoothed over his length, and I stared at it, getting somehow nervous again. It was so big, veiny and so not what I was used to.

“Oh baby girl. Please suck on it. You’ve been teasing me forever. Please suck my fat cock.” He stared down at me, hungry and needy.

I wordlessly wrapped my mouth around his cock, my tongue exploring the soft texture. How something that felt so soft could be so hard was always amazing to me. I bobbed my head down, taking as much of him as possible. His hand in my hair urged me on, wanting me to take more. I was inexperienced taking in something that large so I had some difficulty trying to not gag on it.

Harland’s head rolled back, his mouth dropped open as he groaned. His hand eased up, his hips relaxing back into the cushions. “Oh, this is fan-fucking-tastic,” he breathed out deeply. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Feeling more confident, I swallowed down his length and breathed through my nose as best as possible, wanting to give him the best I could manage. I bobbed my head up and down, tongue laving over the soft surface of his cock. He smelled clean with a hint of masculinity underneath. His groans were all the encouragement I needed to keep going.  
“Oh, baby girl, yes… You’re gonna make me cum soon…” His body tensed, shoulders hunching, his hands gripped the sofa.

I worked harder, my hand tightening over the base of his cock, my mouth working quickly as I moved my mouth up and down, suckling eagerly while I waited for him to finish.  
“Kelly…” he raised his hips, his voice tinged with urgency, “Gonna, baby, I’m gonna cum!” His hands slipped from the sofa and buried in my hair as he shoved his cock deep in my throat as he came. He twitched, his body moving beneath me, breath erratic until his orgasm ebbed. He sank back into the sofa with a huge sigh.

I swallowed down every drop of cum I could and pulled away, wiping my mouth with my hand. I gave him a crooked, shy smile. “Don’t have a ton of practice with that.”  
He resituated himself and leaned forward, kissing my forehead and pushing back the hair from my face. “You did an amazing job. It felt great.” His arms wrapped around me, tugging me closer. “Let’s finish the show?”

Nodding and nervous about what he would do next, I laid down back in his lap and cuddled close. His fingertips trailed through my hair and along my back. The show finished without us saying another word. He dragged a blanket over me as he moved away, “Got an early morning. See you tomorrow.” He dropped another kiss on my forehead and left me on the sofa wondering what I would do next.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day mom came home and Harland gave all his attention to her. She was busy being a whirlwind in the house, shouting about this and that, tossing things here and there and packing a bag for another trip. She was yelling about her client and the judge, some legal jargon that I never understood and how she needed to get back to the office before she went back out of town – this time for a week.

He trailed after her, listening and nodding, agreeing with her when he needed to and shaking his head when he needed to. I wandered away and found myself at the pool, headphones in my ear, a book in hand while I waited for mom to cool off and say goodbye again. She stopped by briefly, dropped a kiss on my head, wished me well and said she’d be back next week.

Then we were alone again.

I stretched out on the poolside chaise and sighed a bit. Mom had always been busy, so it wasn’t anything new for her to be busy. But, you think she could at least spend some time at home. I absently rubbed down my legs and found Harland standing over me.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“So. Party this weekend again?”

“I guess? You wanna?”

“Might as well. Make sure you invite Sonia over again.” He turned, “I’m gonna go clean up and climb into bed. Night.” He winked at me and left me at the pool.

“Night.” I paused, picking at my nails while wondering what he was doing. Feeling daring again, I darted back upstairs and found myself my favorite peeping spot. I watched Harland shower again, his body soaped and bubbly by the time I made it.

His back was against the shower wall again, exposing his naked front to me as he began to slowly stroke his shaft. I wiggled a bit, my thighs rubbing together as I noticed I was getting a little more than just excited by watching him. His hand worked over the swollen knob, thumb stroking the soft skin. I recalled just how soft it actually felt – like velvet – my mouth watering with the memory.

I was getting more and more excited. I could feel how wet I was without even touching myself. I moved my knees apart and reached down my bikini to slick a finger down my slit. I pulled my hand away and found my finger soaked and nearly dripping. I had never been this wet in my life! I shoved my hand back in my bikini and stuffed my finger inside me. My thumb stroked over my clit as I worked myself into such an excited state, I forgot to be silent and let out a moan.

I instantly remembered where I was and found Harland’s eyes glued to my peeping spot. My heart skipped a beat as I thought he had found me out. But his eyes moved, his body jerking as he came. I climbed to my feet as quietly as I could and snuck back into my bedroom.

I stripped, slipped on my favorite oversized shirt to sleep in and waited, listening intently. I heard a few doors close and finally the TV came on in the master bedroom. He would fall asleep in no time. Turning on my own TV, I climbed out of bed and pulled open my suitcase from college.

I had gone to one of those girls night “Slumber Parties” where they sell sex toys to a group of girls and have drinks. I’d had a bit too much and ended up buying a vibrator. I’d only used it a couple of times and found it very exciting. It was difficult to find time by myself in the dorms, though. I didn’t have a chance to really explore.

I slipped back into bed and snuggled down into my pillow while stroking myself. I turned on my vibrator and eased it along my slit. I had bought a simple vibrator. It was a clear crystal green with just a bit of texture to it. I lifted my knees, the sheets creating a tent over my lap. I closed my eyes and began to imagine Harland kneeling between my legs. “Mmm, Harland,” I crooned, my hips rising as I teased myself. “Oh, baby… Please…” I licked my lips, imagining Harland’s mouth locked to my clit.

“Oh, baby… Yes… Mmm, Harland… Eat me, baby.” My hips began to pump up and down on their own, my body tingling with my excitement. I was getting really into it, my body growing hot and heavy.

“You called?”

I gasped and sat up in bed, tugging the sheets around me. I scrambled to turn my vibe off, my face turning a deep shade of red. “What are you doing!?”

“You called my name… so. Here I am.” He stood in my doorway, shorts low on his hips, chest bare. “It seemed only fair to me. You watch me. I watch you.”

I coughed and turned a deeper color. I was sure every inch of me was blushing. “What are you talking about?” 

He took a few steps in, his knees bumping the edge of my bed. I was suddenly aware that he was very happy to be there. His loose work out shorts did little to hide his hard cock. “You watch me in the shower. I think I should get a chance, too. Come on, baby girl. You were almost there. Keep going.” His hand smoothed down his chest and over his groin, his body shuddering. “I wanna watch you cum while you think of me.”

“I wasn’t…” I started to protest.

“Oh, baby, don’t lie. You were calling out my name. Lemme watch.” He leaned over, his hands tugging off the sheet.

I let him pull the sheet off my body, exposing my legs and stomach. My big t-shirt had hiked up my waist and I was bared to him.

He hissed a breath and balled up the sheet, “Kelly, baby girl… You’re so hot! Come on baby, lemme see.” He tugged gently on my ankles, pulling me back down to a lying position.  
I moved for him, my mind numb. I wasn’t thinking. I was only feeling. My entire body trembled, the sensations of excitement, nervousness and arousal were all buzzing through me. Harland nudged me legs apart and I could feel my damp slit opening for him.

“Fuck. I can see how wet you are from here… It won’t take much, will it? I bet you could cum using just one finger right now.” He licked his lips and squeezed a hand down his length through his shorts. “Where’s your toy, baby? I wanna watch you squirm.”

I fumbled for my vibrator in a state of silent shock. I couldn’t believe what I was doing. I gazed up at him while I turned on my toy and paused. Was I actually going to do this? I mean, was I about to get off with Harland watching me?

“That’s it. Lean back and let me watch you tease that beautiful pussy.” His hand continued to rub up and down his cock, his eyes wide and eager. “Lemme watch you cum, baby girl.”

I swallowed and leaned back, eyes closing. I tentatively placed my hands between my legs and began to tease myself again. My pussy was drenched and as hot as it had ever been! My hips jerked, my mouth open as I panted. I was immediately back into my dream, my body simply throbbing with pleasure.

“Say my name, Kelly. I wanna hear you cum and say my name.” His voice sounded so far away.

“Yessss,” I mewled, my body working in overdrive as I felt this explosive heat building in my belly. I was imagining Harland eating me out and I just couldn’t take it anymore. “Haarlaannd…” I squealed as I orgasmed. My toes curled, my hands spasmed and my head pressed back into the bed while my hips jerked and shook.

I didn’t hear Harland when he climbed onto the bed. But I certainly felt his hands press down my hips and his tongue began to lap away the sticky flow that oozed down my crack. His tongue was warm, soft and wide while he began to clean me. He licked me from ass to clit. I didn’t think I would have liked it, but right then, it felt amazing. Each lap sent thrills down my spine, my body beginning to tingle and feel as though I could cum again.

I regained my voice and began to moan for him. “Harland… Mmm…” I buried my hands in his hair, my hips rising to meet his tongue with every stroke. His lips wrapped around my clit and he suckled hard. It tore a cry from my throat. My hands gripped the sheets and tugged. I was ready to cum again! He kissed the insides of my thighs and began to climb up my body. I felt an immediate sense of urgency and nervousness. Was he going to fuck me? Would I let him? What do I do?

“Baby girl… Your cunt tastes so good. But I wanna watch again. Cum for me again?” His chin was slick, his eyes full of heat.

I nodded, swallowing my nervousness.

Grinning, he climbed to the edge of the bed, this time his hands finding my stomach. “I wanna see all of you…” His hand edged up my body slowly, eyes locked with mine as he waited for my reaction. I gave him a smile and a nod and his hand dove up my shirt and wrapped around my breast. His thumb stroked my nipple and I moaned for him. He tugged the shirt up, exposing my chest, and wadded it along my collarbones. “Oh, Kelly… you’re so beautiful. Perfect tits. Flat stomach. Hot ass. Long legs. And your pussy… fuck, it’s amazing. Now, cum for me again.” His hand slipped down my body and he buried a finger in me.

I cried out, body squirming for him. His mouth found my ear and he whispered, “Cum for me… I wanna lick your sticky cunt clean when you’re done.” His hand placed my vibrator in my hand and eased it to my pussy. “Wanna taste it again… give it to me.”

He pulled away as I spread my legs again and began to tease me clit with my toy again. I had never tried to cum twice so soon before. I could feel the tingling sensations through my body and knew I could do it again. I felt his lips wrap around one of my nipples and I squealed in pleasure.

Harland shifted on the bed. He was now kneeling by my head, his shorts gone, his fist rubbing up and down his cock. “Open your mouth, baby girl.” He straddled my shoulders and dragged the head of his cock along my lips.

My mouth opened without question, tongue slicking over his length before he pressed it down, filling my mouth and bumping my throat. Harland gripped my headboard to stead himself. He swore loudly, his hips slowly pumping his cock in and out of my mouth while I continued to tease myself.

“That’s it baby girl. Suck my cock and cum for me. Such a hot mouth…” He reached down and stroked my breasts, teasing my nipple with pinches. I squealed around his cock, my hips rising. “That’s it… cum for me.”

My eyes screwed shut, my body feeling overwhelmed with sensation. I had never had a cock in my mouth while I was getting off before and it was incredibly hot! My hips moved on autopilot, my body thrumming in a way I’d never felt before. I felt like I was coming apart. Every inch of me felt like it was on fire.

Harland’s thrust became more urgent. His balls thudded against my chin, the head of his cock choking me with each bump in my throat. I was having trouble breathing, but I couldn’t stop. I squealed around his thick shaft, my head turning away as I gasped for air while I came hard. Every muscle in my body felt like it was burning.

His hand curled in my hair and he forced his cock back into my mouth. I breathed through my nose as best as I could. My body twisted, hips rising and falling, hands gripping the sheets in desperation. I locked eyes with him and watched as he gave my mouth the last few thrusts before he, too, came. He coated the back of my throat.

He pulled away and I gulped down air greedily. I licked my lips and coughed, finally able to breathe normally. My limbs felt heavy, weak. I couldn’t really move.

“That was a good one…” He climbed off me and kissed down my breasts and stomach, “And now…” He nudged between my legs and began to lap at my over sensitive clit. “Tasty pussy,” he purred before he pressed his mouth to my sopping hole and slurped loudly, sucking down every drop from my gushing cunt. I couldn’t believe how wet I had gotten. He sucked it all away and laved at me with his eager tongue, leaving me breathless.

Grinning up at me, he wiped his chin clean and pulled his shorts back on. “Good night, Kelly. Sweet dreams.” He blew me a kiss from the doorway as was gone. I slept like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love showers!

I woke up the next day feeling a little unsure how I should behave around Harland. I padded downstairs in my swimsuit, sure that I could skip some awkwardness if I could avoid him for a bit. I lay out on my towel and untied to back of my swimsuit to tan.

“Hey gorgeous.” I could see Harland from the shins down. I barely had ten minutes to myself.

“Hey yourself.” Gorgeous? Really?

“Sleep well?”

I struggled to hide the blush that crept up my face. “Best sleep I’ve had in a while. You?”

“Glad I could help… Just ask if you need help falling asleep again, mmm?”

I could hear the smile on his face. How should I respond to that? I remained silent, opting for a smile instead.

He dragged a lounge chair next to me and propped himself up, his feet by my face.

“So. Party still on for this weekend?”

“Mom gonna be gone that long?”

“Yeah. Probably gone for another week. She called this morning. Something about an injunction. So. Party?”

“Yeah, why not.”

He cleared his throat and grinned, “Gonna invite Sonia?”

“Jesus. What is it about her?”

“She’s hot.” He shrugged.

I folded my arms and pressed my face against them. “Fine. I’ll invite Sonia.”

“Oh… don’t worry. I found something hotter…” His hand found my ass. He smoothed his palm over the curve of it, fingertips brushing the sensitive skin between my legs. “Much, much hotter.” His fingers curved down, now pressing my swimsuit into my slit. He dragged his fingertips up till he pressed over my asshole. “And so tasty.”

I practically squirmed off my chair. I held onto the sides, my skin instantly breaking out in goosebumps. I exhaled sharply, finding I had really enjoyed the attention.

“Liked that, huh?” He moved his hand again, fingers slipping underneath my now damp swimsuit to slick up and down my slit. “I’d say you did…”

I shuddered and gripped the chair tightly. “Uhmm…” I bit down on my lower lip.

“Have fun last night, did you? Maybe we could repeat it.” 

A finger found my clit and I gasped.

“Maybe we could even try something different.” His damp finger pressed over my asshole, sending visible tremors over my spine. My back arched, hips pressing into the chair. I never expected such a reaction from someone touching me there. I groaned.

Harland grinned and climbed to his feet. “Sounds like a plan.”

He glanced back at me, smirking before shutting the sliding glass door behind him.

I was completely disheveled. Sweat had beaded down my back and neck. My nipples ached and I could feel the dampness between my thighs. Not bothering to tie my top I just clutched it to my chest and made my way upstairs. I was pulling off my bottoms when I heard the shower come on in the master bedroom. I just couldn’t help myself.

I knelt down at the master bathroom door and watched Harland climb into the shower. I completely forgot that he knew I had been watching him! My mouth watered as I watched him soap up his body and rub over his stomach. He had a six pack without even flexing and the line of muscles on his lower abdomen that curved over his hips. He looked god damned amazing.

He began to stroke over his cock and I suddenly remembered how excited I was. I squirmed. I nudged the door. I froze. I stared, my heart thudding.

Harland’s eyes locked with mine. He lifted a hand and curled a finger to beckon me. “Come here,” he mouthed, his finger now pointing down.

I hesitated for a moment.

“Now.” 

This time I heard him over the shower. I moved. I crawled through the door and made my way to the shower stall. He opened the door and dragged me in. He led me through the water spray and pressed me against the shower wall. “Caught you red handed this time.” He leaned back, giving my body a full look. He brought his eyes back to mine and licked his lips. “Since I caught you, I get to decide what to do with you.”

His hands cupped my breasts, thumbs stroking my nipples. I groaned for him. His mouth lowered, tongue lapping away the drops of water from my skin. He gently bit my breast, his mouth moving up my body and along my neck. I was panting as his lips found my ear. “I want you on your knees, Kelly. Suck my cock. I love your hot mouth.”

I nodded and got to my knees, my mouth open and tongue trailing down his length.

“I wanna watch you play with yourself while you do it. Finger that hot cunt while you swallow my cock.” His hands laced through my hair as he urged me on.

I slipped a hand down my leg and began to tease my all ready twitching pussy. I groaned and dove down his hard cock, suckling eagerly. I bobbed my head rapidly, finding myself incredibly turned on by the whole situation. I swallowed harshly, shoving myself further down his shaft. I wanted every last bit of him buried in my throat.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he moaned. His hips flexed, hands tightening in my hair. “Love that sweet mouth. Swallow my cock, baby girl. All the way down.”

I slurped loudly, my eyes lifted up to his as I dove down even farther.

“So good… so good… Fuck yourself with your fingers.”

I shoved two fingers into my dripping snatch and pumped them in and out almost as fast as I swallowed down his cock. My thighs were trembling, my pussy aching. I groaned, my mouth full, and sucked down his length as hungrily as I could.

“Oh baby girl. I’m gonna cum soon. Lemme cum on those perfect tits.”

I pulled away, coughing and wiped my mouth. I squared my shoulders, giving him my perky breasts. My knees were spread wide, my pussy bared to him.

“Don’t stop fingering yourself. I wanna see.” One hand in my hair, one hand on his cock, he rubbed the head over my lips and along my jaw. I flicked my tongue out over the head as he rubbed it over my mouth. “Jesus,” he breathed, “You’re so fucking hot.”

His hand pumped up and down his shaft while my fingers plunged in and out of my pussy. I was so ready to cum, but I didn’t want to stop. My cunt was spasming around my fingers and I was beginning to crave something more than just my own hand.

The hand in my hair tightened as he pulled my head back. “Tell me you’re my cum slut.”

I didn’t even think about it. “I’m your cum slut.”

His eyes closed as he shuddered. “Again…”

“I’m your cum slut. Cum on my tits.” My free hand squeezed one breast.

“That’s prefect…” he moaned, his hips jerking forward as he spattered his hot load down my chest and throat. “Fucking perfect.”

I kissed the head of his softening cock, making him shiver from head to toe. I grinned from ear to ear.

He tugged me to my feet and under the water. Gently, he rubbed away his sticky spunk. “Now, sit down. I want to eat your cunt till you cum on my face.” I bonelessly slid onto the shower bench. He knelt before me and pulled my legs apart wide. “Such the perfect pussy… Soft, puckered lips with a sweet and tangy center.” He gave me a heated smile before he buried his face between my legs and began to eat my pussy like a starved man.

My hands slapped the walls of the shower as I cried out. My hips jerked and he held me down. I wasn’t long before he brought me to my orgasm. I howled and shook and I swear I saw fucking stars I came so hard. Harland could eat pussy like a god damned champ.

He kissed up my thigh to my belly and over my breasts. He lapped playfully at a nipple while I caught my breath. He leaned up, hands on either side of me, forehead pressed to mine. I could feel his cock against me. He was hard again. I moved, just a bit, my groin sliding over his swollen shaft. “Oh… baby girl…” he said in a chiding tone.

My eyes were on his. His mouth was so near, I could feel his breath. His cock twitched, nudging it against my pussy. I gasped and his mouth claimed mine. He swallowed my groan, his tongue delving deep, sharing the flavor of my orgasm with me. My hands gripped his shoulders and wrapped around his body, drawing him tight against me.

We came up for air, gasping together. The water splashed our faces as it beat and bounced off his back. Wordlessly, Harland collected me in his arms, lifting me from the bench. My legs wrapped instinctively around him. He turned off the water and walked us to my room. There was something very pleasing about being carried to my bed.

He tossed me on the bed and stared, his eyes taking me in. I leaned back, giving him a good look at every inch of me. My skin was still damp, my hair clinging to my shoulders and throat.

“Tell me what you want.” He climbed above me on his hands and knees. He stared down at me, his eyes full of the same hunger I knew I felt.

“You know what I want,” I slanted coyly.

He smirked. “Oh, I know what your tight pussy wants…” He leaned over my body, allowing me to feel his length as he pressed it into my groin. “Wants my fat cock buried deep inside. It wants me to fuck you till you can’t see straight. Your hot little snatch wants a deep fucking that you know I can give you.” He withdrew, my skin trembling from where he had touched me. “So tell me what you want.”

I shivered in anticipation. Was I really about to admit to Harland that I wanted him to fuck me silly? Oh yes, I was. My hips lifted as I attempted to bring him back against me. He withdrew further. I gave him a pout. “Please?”

He pressed a hand to my groin and stuffed a finger into my cunt. “Tell me you want more.”

I groaned and nodded for him, “Yesss, I want more.”

He gently pumped his finger in and out of me. “Tell me what you want.”

My pussy wasn’t going to be satisfied with just his fingers anymore. I squirmed and gave in, “I want your cock!” I admitted.

“Tell me more,” he breathed, his lips curving over the shell of my ear, tongue flicking my earlobe. “Come on, where’s that cum slut who was practically begging me to coat her tits with my jizz earlier? Tell me.”

I flushed, my skin tingling. I closed my eyes and licked my lips. “I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk straight.”

“Good, good. Now, say please.”

“Please? Please fuck my tight little pussy? I want you. Please?”

Harland’s hands gripped my sheets as he shivered, “I love that fucking mouth of yours. Now, baby girl, I want you on all fours.” He gripped my hips and practically tossed me onto my stomach.

I climbed onto my hands and knees, my ass toward the edge of the bed. His hands gripped those fleshy globes and he dropped kisses on each of them. “Sweet, sweet ass. Where do you keep all your toys?”

“Toys?”

He was rummaging through my dresser. “Yeah. Your vibrators and lube and stuff. Where?”

“I only have that one…”

“Only one? Oh, we’ll have to fix that.”

He arranged himself behind me and spread my ass. He paused, “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he mumbled before he licked me. His tongue started at my cunt and went all the way to my asshole. Again, I didn’t think I would have liked it, but I suddenly was squirming and loving it. He pressed a hand on my lower back, rocking my hips forward a bit. His face buried in my cunt, the tip of his tongue flicking over my clit. I squealed and bucked.

Again, he swiped his tongue from soaked hole to soaked hole. I twitched and hissed for air. I could feel his weight as he climbed back on the bed, kneeling behind me. “Baby girl… have you ever tried anal?” I could feel him applying pressure on my back entrance and thrills shot up my spine.

“No,” my head shook just like the rest of me.

“Oooo, interesting… Something tells me you might like it.” He pressed harder and I cried out. I panted, suddenly nervous. He patted me reassuringly, “Oh, not tonight. But if you’ll let me… I’d love to show you. Not to mention I’d love to fuck that hot ass.” I felt something slide just inside and I squealed, the sensation surprising, but not unpleasant. “You gotta! I think you’ll fucking love it. Look at you!”

He was right. I was panting, my heart was thudding in my ears, my pussy was drenched and I was squirming with him barely touching me. “Yes,” I moaned, “Yes!” I’m sure a grin was plastered to his face.

“But for tonight…” A hand curled into my hair and gently tugged my head back. “Tonight I’m gonna fuck this delicious cunt. I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t see straight. When was the last time you fucked, Kelly?” His cock bumped my pussy and I writhed with just that.

I shook my head, “I dunno! Weeks? Couple months?” The head of his cock slipped along my slit, dipping into my eager cunt.

“Your ex-boyfriend know how to make you cum on his cock?” I shook my head. No, I never came during sex with my ex.

“Your ex-boyfriend have a cock as big as mine?” Again, I shook my head. Harland had a bigger cock than anyone I’d been with.

He urged my face down into the bed, my hips rocking forward again. “How rough do you like it, baby girl? ‘Cause I’ll give it to you as hard as you want it.”

I whimpered, not sure how to answer.

“Oh, baby. I’m gonna make sure you never forget me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, baby. I’m gonna make sure you never forget me.”

Aligning himself, he began to gently shove himself into my pussy. Although I was wet, I was tight. He had to force an inch at a time, slide back, and push back in a little bit further till he was able to sink to the hilt. His hand smacked my ass gently, his hips rocking. “Fucking fantastic,” he murmured, “Feels better than it tastes.”

He gripped me by my hips and tugged me down, giving one last shove in. I mewled and struggled against him, squirming to attempt to find a position where it didn’t feel like he was in my stomach. I was so full, I didn’t do know what to do. “Harland,” I moaned, not sure how to explain to him that he was filling me up to the brim and I didn’t know if I could take it.

He began to withdraw and slide back in with slow repetition. He gripped my cheeks and spread them as he watched his cock pop in and out of my pussy. His breath hissed as he clapped my ass, “Hot fucking snatch. So good. So good.”

I gripped my sheets and tugged them to my chest. My eyes closed, my hips rocking with his steady rhythm as he stretched me again and again. I was getting used to the sensation and my body was beginning to thrum with the thick sensation of slow pleasure. I began to move with him, my nipples dragging over the bed.

“Oh yeah, baby girl. Work that ass. I knew you’d love this. Come on baby, fuck yourself with my cock. Work your pussy on me.” He stroked my ass encouragingly. “Lemme see you work that ass.” He gave me a tug back with an urge forward and then released me.

I moved with the rhythm he had given me, my body working back and forward. I planted my hands on the bed, knees spreading as I began to gain momentum. I began to shove my body back on his cock and to rock my hips forward as I tugged away. The sensations were beginning to overwhelm me. My elbows were getting weaker, my breath harder to catch.

“Can’t…” My rhythm began to falter. My elbows buckled, my face burying in the sheets. “Can’t…” I panted. It felt like the blood in my body was boiling and moving so slowly. Every inch of me was burning, hot and lined with beads of sweat. The raw feeling of him tearing into me was growing to the point I couldn’t do anything more than just feel.

I felt his hands on my hips. He steadied me. “Got you, baby girl.” His hands smoothed down my back. His hands left cooling trails down my flesh. His fingers tangled in my hair and he tugged. “Come on back up. I’ll get you too deep this time if you’re bent like that. Not ready for that yet.”

Tears prickled at my eyes as I pulled myself back to my hands. My arms shook. “Harland…” I whined.

“Just a little more,” he grit out. He wrapped my hair around his hand and kept me on my fingertips. His hips continued the slow rocking motion he began with.

I could feel every last inch of him as he slid in and out of me. It was amazing. Each full shove of his hips felt like the first one – amazing and incredibly deep. The pleasure boiling in my pussy was now battling against the pain of my scalp. It was beginning to burn. I gasped and cried out, “Please!” I could feel it as the pain turned into a tingle, the mixture of the two suddenly so good, it took my breath away.

He released my hair and I collapsed onto the bed. His hands gripped my thighs as he spread them wider over my bed. He pushed forward on my shoulders, my face pressing into the sheets. He gripped me firmly and repositioned himself behind me. “That should do it,” he panted.

Before I could register what he had said, he sunk himself back into me with as much force as he could muster. His hips slammed into my ass, his balls smacking my clit. He pumped himself in and out of me, fucking me as hard as I’d ever been fucked in my life. The impact of his body into mine shook my breasts and literally shoved the air from my lungs. I’d have screamed if I had the air.

Harland closed his eyes tight, his fingertips digging into my hips with bruising force. He angled himself in a way that he reached a depth inside me that had never been touched before. It felt like he awakened something inside me, something hidden. Each hard shove exposed that much more of me. I was trembling, the sensation in my stomach beginning to become an unbearable thing that I had to be rid of; I needed to cum more badly than I ever had felt in my life.

“That’s it… Cum on my cock, girl. Cum like you’ve never cum before. Scream for me.” His voice was strangled, raw.

It was like a switch in my body was thrown and the flood gates were released. My head lifted and I howled. My hands tore at the sheets below me and my body arched and shook. My orgasm ripped through me violently. My toes curled so tightly, they hurt. I never knew it could feel like this. It was amazing. Every muscle group in my body took turns spasming, twisting. The pain was exquisite.

I was brought back to myself by Harland tugging me onto my back. He nuzzled between my thighs, tongue lapping over the abused flesh. “Oh, Kelly… you’re dripping.” He laid his tongue flat on my skin and lapped smooth line over my soaked skin. His tongue teased along my slit and he chuckled as my body twitched. “Good?”

I gave him my best drunken smile.

“Good. Now it’s my turn.”

I mewled up at him, his body climbing on top of mine. His forehead rested against mine as he pressed himself to my groin. My body jerked, the sensations of my clit wracking me with literal shakes. He pressed his lips to mine, tongue slowly slipping over my lower lip before delving into my eager mouth. He kissed me thoroughly, sharing the tangy flavor of my ecstasy.

He pulled back, his teeth dragging over my lower lip. “Now… to make sure you can’t walk.” He smirked and kneeled between my legs. Gripping his cock, he smacked the head of it on my clit. My whole body jerked and a strangled cry tore from my throat. He smacked it again and again, his smirk darkening as I twisted in his grasp. He gripped my thighs, tugging them apart each time I tried to close my legs.

“Keep that sweet cunt open for me.” He smacked his cock down again, my body shuddering. “Beautiful pussy.” He lowered himself above me again, his mouth hovering over mine. I squirmed, panting beneath him while I felt jabs of pleasure shoot through my spine and fingertips. “Tell me you’re mine,” he breathed.

I stared up at him, my mouth not working as quickly as he wanted.

One of his hands twisted in my hair and tugged, forcing my head back into my bed. “Tell me you’re mine, Kelly.”

I let loose a soft cry, hands gripping his shoulders, “I’m yours! I’m yours!”

His grip loosened, body sinking against me as his cock slid back within my still twitching pussy. “Mine,” he breathed into my ear as he began to pump slowly in and out. His other hand came up and collected both of my wrists. He moved his weight forward enough to effectively pin both of my hands above my head.

My phone began to ring. I chose to ignore it. My phone was the last thing I was interested in right now. But Harland paused and reached for it. He leaned up, still buried inside me and answered my phone while I stared at him open mouthed, “Hello? This is Kelly’s phone!” He smiled down at me, “Just a second…” He brought the phone to my ear. “Say hello. It’s Amber.”

My voice was shaken and I tried my best to swallow it, “Hey Amber! What’s up?” Harland began to move again. He slipped his cock completely out of me and teased my clit with it. “Shopping? The mall? Sure.” I heard my voice climb and turned a shade of red I didn’t know was possible. He eased back inside me and withdrew again. “Oh…” I coughed, “When?”  
I fanned my hand at him. He pushed back inside me harder this time. I gave a small gasp. “Sorry. Just sore. Been working out.” I squirmed, but his grip on me did not relent. He continued to pull out completely and shove back inside me.

“You had better hurry up… or I’ll fuck you till you scream on the phone,” Harland’s face broke out in a dark smirk. My mouth dropped open again while I gave him disbelieving eyes. He leaned down, his mouth dragging over my nipples and throat, “Hurry… I can’t wait any longer…” He bit my neck firmly and gave me a low growl.

“Sure, sure. I’ll see you in thirty.” I made sure my phone had disconnected before tossing it across the room, hoping to keep it from anyone answering it again for the short foreseeable future. “You ass!” I hissed.

“Shhhh…” He collected my wrists again, his body settling against me. He moved inside me, pushing back and forth with slow, steady strokes. He dragged his lips over my cheek from my ear and kissed me gently. “Oh, Kelly… so amazing.” Nuzzling into me, he raised himself up and quickened his pace. “Tell me you love it,” he growled, his breath beginning to deepen.

I went back to not using my head and only feeling, because the feeling was becoming overwhelming again. “I love it!” I gasped. Each inch tugged and pulled as he withdrew, and stretched and filled with every thrust. I felt amazing, hot, and needy all at once. “Oh god, I fucking love it!”

Harland’s smiled face briefly before his mouth hardened with determination. He was quickening his pace and moving more forcefully. Our skin sounded with a slap as we connected, my body moving with the impact. He gripped my hip with one hand, the back of my neck with another. He stared down at me intensely.

I was concentrating on not exploding. My lips and fingertips were burning, tingling. My abdomen felt like it was hotter than it had ever been. “Harlaaaand,” I whined before twisting in his grasp, my climax peaking, my spine bowing, and my limbs locking.

He held onto me tightly, his body continuing to hunch into me. “Oh, oh! Fuck!” he growled as he shoved erratically, his orgasm washing over him. He slumped on top of me, his body moving with his breath as he slowly calmed down.

I was coming down from my high and my legs were beginning to ache. My stomach felt uncomfortable. My groin tingling. I’d never been fucked like that in my life. I was sure I was going to feel that later. I pushed on his shoulders and he lifted his head.

“Mmm, baby girl. That was great.” He eased off me slowly, stretching his legs as he lay next to me. “Got you. Twice.” He gave me a wet kiss and brushed a hand through my hair. “Maybe I can get three next time.” He climbed to his feet, moving a bit unsteadily.

“Next time?” I laughed, sitting up, a little unsure if I approved of his plans.

“Oh, Kelly… I’ve got plans for you, girl. I am far from done.” He gave me a wink. “Get dressed and meet up with Amber. I’ve got to get some errands done.”

He left me in my room feeling sticky, a little nervous, a little guilty and a lot excited.

I showered as quickly as I could manage. I was sore in places I didn’t know existed and tender in a dozen others. Even my arms were sore! I made it to the mall and hoped I was able to walk normally enough that Amber didn’t ask too many questions. She was too good at figuring out when I was lying.

I couldn’t keep my mind of the fact I just slept with Harland. I didn’t just sleep with him, he fucked me so hard I think he scrambled my brains! I didn’t think I could face him again without thinking of him naked. No wonder my mom kept him around.

My cheeks must have turned a vivid red because Amber snapped her fingers in my direction. “Hello? You’ve been staring at that pair of leggings for like, an hour. You’re totally out of it today. You okay?”

I shook my head and smiled, trying to pawn it off like I hadn’t slept much. “Oh, just tired. Working out a bunch and not sleeping enough. I guess I’m just excited to go back to school.”

Amber gave me a look. She knew I was lying. “Uh-huh. Since when have you been excited about school?”

“I’m almost done, ya know? It’s exciting.”

She wasn’t buying it. “Uh-huh. You’re a rotten liar.” She was grinning from ear to ear. “Since when do you work out?”

I became flustered and tossed the leggings back and began to blindly pick up other items on the rack and put them back. I wasn’t even looking. I was totally seeing Harland’s bare ass as he walked away from me. “I started this new workout stuff. You know, the ones with the videos.”

Amber wasn’t convinced, but she let off of me for now. “Whatever, Kelly. Let’s go to the next store. This place has been picked clean.”

We wandered around the mall, spraying each other with perfumes and trying on ridiculous outfits. We took a break with a pretzel and sat on a bench. Amber pointed out the hot boys and the girls that looked like they fell into their closet before coming to the mall.

“Oh, he’s got dimples! Look!”

“He’s all right,” I shrugged.

Amber sighed and chewed on her pretzel. “I think I’m gonna break up with Jacob.”

“What? You guys have been together forever!”

“That’s the thing! Everyone’s looking at us like, When are you gonna get married? When are you gonna have kids? When are you gonna move in together? When are you gonna do this and that shit? It’s so annoying! I don’t wanna be fucking married.”

“Whoa, hon. Relax. You’re gonna break up with the best guy you’ve ever met in your life because someone said they thought you two should get married?”

“It’s not just that. It’s just kinda… boring. Everything’s boring. We watch movies. We hang out at his place. Even the sex is just… boring!”

“How can sex possibly be boring?”

“It’s the same stuff every time. And he’s so gentle and loving… I just miss the excitement. I miss being fucked! Don’t get me wrong, I love the fact I can tell how much he loves me when we’re having sex. But I remember he used to tear my clothes off and toss me over the side of the bed and fuck the hell out of me. Now he’s all soft and delicate with me, like he’d break me. I used to get bruises and now he’s always concerned if he’s hurting me.”

“So you wanna break up with him because he loves you too much?”

“Oh I don’t know! I just want sex to be exciting again! I don’t wanna leave him because he’s so wonderful. But I’m bored to tears, Kelly! What should I do?”

I sighed and rolled my head back. “Kelly, only you could have this problem. Have you tried talking to him? Telling him what you want?”

“I don’t think I can talk to him like that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know you’ve said dirtier things to him! Tell him you want to be fucked!”

An elderly couple walked passed us, giving us the meanest looks we’d ever seen. Giggling, we got to our feet and continued to shop, distracted for a bit.

My phone buzzed and I was surprised to have a message from Harland. “Dinner?” A pizza box image came up next. “Dessert?” And a picture of his abs and groin came into view, a pair of tight boxers barely containing his hard cock. “Hurry home and I’ll save you some.”

I turned an incredible shade of red and shoved my phone in my purse. Amber turned and stared at me. “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Holy shit, Kelly. You’re bright red! What did you get? Tell me! I shared with you!”

“Okay, okay. Just… don’t freak out.” I pulled out my phone and showed her the pictures and messages from Harland. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Amber’s eyes grew and her mouth opened. “Mother fucking…” She tugged my phone away to stare at Harland’s body. “I could do my laundry on his stomach!”

I lunged, trying to get my phone back, “Amber!”

“That cock! Holy shit, Kelly!” She pushed away, still gaping at the picture. Thankfully, she turned to me and whispered, “Have you seen him naked? What did you do?”

“Amber…” I hissed and snatched my phone back.

“Tell him you’re on your way! Holy shit!”

I stared for a moment again at the image and shoved it back into my purse. “I told you not to freak out.”

She laughed and giggled, kissing me on the temple as she hugged me. “You dirty little whore. You go home now. You obviously have something to do!”

My phone buzzed again and I instinctively pulled it out. “Got something for you, too.” The next picture was of a shopping bag from a store called Dreamerz.

“What did he send you now?” Again, Amber thieved my phone from my hand. “Dreamerz! Girl, he bought you lingerie!” She handed me back my phone. “Or a vibrator,” she added with a lopsided grin. “Tell that man you’re coming home. Now. I’ll talk to you later.” She gave me a quick hug and walked away, leaving me in the mall, unsure if I should walk or run home.


End file.
